


Black, White and Red

by aupazonne



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, joining, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: bad english.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black, White and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: bad english.

Spider-man was swinging through the city. There had been an attack in SoHo, he didn’t know what is was and he was rushing there before too much peoples would get hurt.  
When he arrives there, it is worst than he could ever imagine. It’s Venom and Anti-Venom fighting, in the middle of the street, tackling each other in the store and the house with savage cry. Peter tries to have idea and know what to do, because right now, he doesn’t have special equipment to deal with two enraged symbiotes.  
The two large threats destroy two cars in their path and their claws miss citizen from only centimeters.  
They throws benches, cars, hot-dog stand, electric poles, everything their hands caught to the other. They claw each other and bites.

Spider-man decides to lay low when the army arrive and begins to shoot the enormous villains.  
Peter quickly comes to the rescue because the symbiotes didn’t like that and attacked the militaries.  
Venom sees him first and throws a tank. Spider-man dodges it and save three mans.  
Anti-Venom takes the advantage that Venom is distracted to smash his head against a wall. The symbiotes wrestle again, crushing a tank in their struggles.  
Parker tries to web them, but it only infuriates the white and the black beings.  
He tries to make traps of web, they fell in it and they manage to get free. They still battles in the stores. The army is powerless against this foe and Spider-man hesitate to call the Avengers, but right now, he have to secure citizen and try to make the villains battle in street and not the house.

Spider-man makes net and traps so the symbiotes do not go further the limits he has set. Anti-Venom shouts that he is the cure and stabs Venom pretty badly. The black symbiote tries to escape, but his white counter part catches him and continues to stabs him. Spider-man just waits the moment to be able to save Thompson from this mess.  
Anti-Venom makes a roar of victory when Venom begins to squirm in screeching sound. Spider-man take the hint and swing in the scene, grabs Flash Thompson and swings away with him. The symbiote is still clinging on his host, but is pretty weak.

Spider-man goes to the nearest coffee. Flash takes his symbiote and puts himself as Agent Venom. However the blond don’t seem too well, he sweat and twitch.

\- Thanks.

\- ‘Welcome. Answered Parker before swinging away.

\-----------

MJ is waiting for him. She had made the supper and kisses her Spider.  
They sleep like babies. The young actress wakes up first and kisses Peter’s forehead before going out. Parker wakes up at noon. He doesn’t work today and decides to take his day off, unless there is like a super threat somewhere in New York.  
He goes take some croissant and works a bit on his costume. He takes is day pretty slow and Mj calls him on the phone.

\- Hey, what’s up sweet little heart of beautiful angel of my…

\- Pete, aaaai’m trouble…..

\- MJ! What’s happening! Where are you!?

\- SPIDER…..

And the phone hangs up. Of course a beautiful day like that had to finish on this marvelous note. The last voice was Venom. For god’s sake, Thompson couldn’t keep the symbiote or what. He thought he was better than that. 

Peter quickly slips in his costume and swing through the city. Usually Venom isn’t subtle of where he goes or does. Okay, a bit more subtle than Carnage, but still. Passing by buildings he hears a female voice, just by curiosity, he goes see… and it’s Venom hugging MJ and waving his hand at him. They are on a roof and he does not seem to menace the young actress.

\- Hey buddy… Mind letting go the sweet lady in your arms? I know she’s fun to hug and all, but…

\- Spider, you came! 

\- Hey, anything for my fans, but…

Venom put the redhead on the roof and jumped on the Spider.

\- You are perfect. We must do the joining. Said the black symbiote.

\- Hey MJ! Okay with that?

\- NO! She yells.

\- Heard the lady, Venom. Sorry, better chance next time.

\- This young lady will see you after, Spider… We just want to thank you… You’ll like it.

\- Chocolates? Champagne? No? It has to be the joining? 

Venom tightly hugs Peter and swings away. The young man had time to yell to the redhead that he’ll be there for supper. 

The black symbiote brings him into an apartment building. They go in one of the apartment, who is empty, except for a table, a bed and clothes in a corner. Venom puts him on the ground and pats Spider-man’s head with his huge hand.  
Peter finds him particularly gentle, but he doesn’t like that, it hides something.

\- Hey Flash, you can hear me? Ask Parker.

\- We can hear you well Parker…

\- No, I mean blondie inside you Venom.

\- We hear you.

\- Okay, you really lost control. What happened?

\- I AM THE CURE!

Said Anti-Venom shouting, destroying the window to enter the apartment.  
Venom screeched and the two symbiotes begin to wrestles again. Peter thinks about fleeing away, since the two of them are suitably distracted.  
But a couple of seconds after, he sees the poor Eddie being thrown away of the building and Venom coming back to him.

\- Let’s do the joining before we are interrupted again.

\- I’m going to pass thanks.

Spider-man is wraps by slimy black tentacles that gets him more and more near Venom who licks his lips, more all of his face with his tongue’s length. Parker thrashes and struggles. Already Venom licks his costume and his ginormous hands lift him like he was a doll.

\- FLASH! THOMPSON! HELLOOOOOO!

Venom grins and kind of gives a kiss the Peter, when he has his mask, so it’s weird.  
It’s really not normal. Usually Flash gives a hint that he’s still there, but it’s more like Venom had took complete control. 

Anti-Venom.

It’s him that all fucked up. Because he hasn’t totally removed the symbiote, Venom symbiote decided to take absolute control so it wouldn’t happens again. Oh oh…  
Well that’s Peter’s hypothesis, maybe it’s not that, maybe it’s just a kink that has Flash.

He prefers his first theory. 

 

Venom slips his hand over Peter’s body. He feels so tiny compared to Venom sometimes. Tentacles wrap around his thighs and he struggles more.

\- VENOM, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ETERNALLY YOUR FATE. I AM THE CURE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE SPIDER? 

\- We’re joining. Want to join? Yes, pun intended. Answered the Spider.

Anti-Venom looked at him. Then at Venom, who still has his tongue on Peter’s face. Then back at Peter.

\- OKAY.

\- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!??

Spider-man doesn’t even time to regrets his answer as FOUR giant hands touch him. 

\- EDDIE! FLASH! EDDIE! FLASH! PLEASE! SOMEONE! FLEDDIE! PLEASE!

The two symbiotes weren’t listing to him. Twice as tentacles were wrapping him now, the white and the blacks battling to touch portions of body on Peter.  
One of the two symbiotes removed his mask and a huge tongue went inside his mouth. Peter tried to bites it, but it’s no use. He tries to struggle, which works even less than the tongue.  
The huge hands squeeze his skin all over his body. Parker can hear the low growl of the two threats over him.  
It’s Anti-Venom that squeezes his crotch and Peter makes a soft whimper. Venom wraps his tongue around his neck, teeth a bit to near for Peter.  
The tentacles makes him spread is legs and Venom puts his massive hand on his torso to steady him. Parker cries out and struggles. The white symbiote tears his costume pants, having free access to his crotch and ass. This is where Peter begins to panic. He kicks, thrashes, bites, shooting his own web. Miraculously, he gets free, he exits by the window, however FOUR giants hand catches him and brings back, growling and making satisfying sounds. 

Parker doesn’t know where to look, to move, he feels his body being touch everywhere by so many tentacles, however he does feel the thick fingers on his shaft and other ones poking his entrance. He whimpers and thrashes.  
He cries out when two fingers enters him. The symbiote doesn’t have small fingers. He looks downs and see Anti-Venom wrapping his cock with tentacle and it makes him bucks his hips at the sudden sensation. Peter tries no to move his hips as the tentacles wraps him tightly and he moans softly, but the white symbiote hear him and licks his cheek before dipping his tongue inside his mouth.  
Anti-Venom spreads the Spider legs and Venom pushes his fingers deeper. The black symbiote also adds tentacles to lubricate his partner and Spider-man jerks. He’s being stretches and touch like he never did. It’s pleasure and pain mixing together in a perfect harmony.  
Venom makes a kind of purr in his ear when he moans as the fingers scissors him. However Parker doesn’t know how much he can take as a third finger is added along with the tentacle that meticulously stretches him. Anti-Venom also growl and passes a slim white appendage inside Parker’s slit. The Spider shouts, it’s painful as it hides pleasure.  
It has to stop, Peter can’t take it, he feels like he’s going to burst and yet, Venom’s cock didn’t fucks him. 

The fingers are removed and Spider-man breathes, but feels his orgasm build up at the good care of Anti-Venom. The white symbiote made him spreads his legs even wider and feels something really hard and wet at his entrance. Peter shouts as Venom thrust inside him with his massive cock. He feels torn apart and his inner walls being tear up, but it don’t, the lubricant worked and instead makes a slippery tight passage for the symbiote who groans in pleasure. Peter tries no to hyperventilate as the huge intrusion made him lost his breath.  
He doesn’t have time to remember how to breathe as the white symbiote wraps tightly his tongue around brunette’s shaft. Parker cries out of pleasure. He feels tears at the corner of his eyes.  
The huge shaft inside him thrust hard and deep, getting the length all out before slamming hard inside, rubbing the walls and hitting the prostate in the process. The wet, thick and thight tongue wrapped around his cock makes him sees star and amost moans like a bitch and it’s just tight enough so he can’t come. Spider-man can’t think straight, he can’t do coherent sentence.  
Venom’s tongue slide inside Parker’s mouth and the young boy swallow it and the black symbiote make a very deep purr.  
Peter is on instinct and lust right now, he pushes back his hips at pace of Venom and bucks his hips for Anti-Venom.  
Tentacles keep the Spider steady and some of them join Venom’s tongue, deep throating the brunet.  
Venom goes faster and Peter’s grunts and whimpers.

\- Let us join Spider…

\- NO.

Venom makes an aggressive growl against the white symbiote that defies him. Anti-Venom releases the aching shaft and Peter comes in a shout at a particularly hard thrust from the black symbiote. His body spasm and his ass clench, making Venom closing his claws on the young boy torso, drawing blood and spilling inside the Spider.  
Anti-Venom removes his face and Eddie gaze at him before kissing him.  
He takes the place of the other symbiote and quickly thrust his own monstrous cock inside Peter. Spider-man cries out to be intrudes once again. He’s already exhausted from the black symbiote. The white symbiote is fast and the brunet feels his cock giving an interested twitch as Anti-Venom doesn’t miss his prostate. He moans loudly as tentacles wraps is over sensitive shaft. Peter rocks his hips, pleasure rising way too fast. Venom takes his face and removes his symbiote face revealing Flash, who is not in his normal state because of his pupil being extremely wide, and kisses Peter, a very long and deep kiss.  
Spider-man doesn’t last long and comes in a strangled moan. He’s body is limp and he’s going to be so sore.  
Anti-Venom pulls the Spider to him, making the brunet fall flat on his face. He forces the young boy on his knee and thrust his tongue inside the hot mouth, deep-throating him.  
Parker tries to resist, but Venom takes his wrist and keep him from struggling. The white symbiote makes Peter bend and thrust the head of his massive cock inside his mouth. Spider-man tries to swallow what he can without chocking. It’s all slippy and he bobs his head, the faster it’s done the faster and he can crash in his bed and sleep until next year.  
The white symbiote deep-throat him and Parker feels tear running down his cheeks. The symbiote fucks his mouth fast and Peter makes strangling sound and moans.  
Finally Anti-Venom cum, the brunet feels it drips on his chin. When the shaft is out, he spits the semen. 

When Peter looks up, Eddie looks at him, he turns is head, Flash does the same, but they are not in their normal state. They make their low and deep symbiote growls before kissing and sucking his neck. To that, Peter moans softly, it’s gentle and quite nice. They grope him and lick his sensitive and hot skin, leaving trail of saliva.

The two symbiotes stands up, and go away of the apartment in the blink of an eye, leaving the Spider a bit confused, but relives. He looks at the time, alright 5:30 pm. MJ shouldn’t be mad at him if he go now.  
But first he has to gather strength to move.


End file.
